Centaur
The Centaur is the boss of the 18th Floor of Terror Tower. While normal Centaur monsters are not that powerful, this one is based off a special AI, making it a very formidable a opponent. Personality The Centaur is a flamboyant and arrogant monster who enjoys taunting his opponents. History MEETING YUREKA ARC The 18th Floor Centaur emerges from the shadows, musing that it's been a while. It then taunts the group saying they returned because they couldn't forget his beauty and came seeking him again. Adol reminds Boromir to not get beaten like last time and Boromir confirms that. The Centaur wags his finger saying he doesn't attack their weak points treacherously and will only fight them fair and square. Boromir angrily argues with it that he was, ignoring Adol's warnings. The Centaur taunts him that he likes his spirit. Boromir angrily chases the laughing Centaur as he wildly swings his mace in rage, to Yureka's disbelief. The Centaur taunts Boromir, getting bored, asks if he's just going to keep chasing him. Boromir smiles as he notices Adol doing a jumping strike at the Centaur in it's blind spot, as they planned. However, even without looking, Centaur was able to dodge Adol's punch due to his enhanced horse hearing. He explains that he was able to hear Adol leap and spotted him from that. Boromir angrily attacks, but is kicked by the Centaur's back legs. Centaur then decides to start attacking, feeling bored, and fires an arrow at Adol, which he dodges. Yureka already figured it was using archery. He knows that since they lack a consecutive attack speed, he'll wait for his chance and attack when he can't fire. However, this turns out to be pointless as the Centaur was using a crossbow, making consecutive attacks not an issue. Centaur notices Yureka and apologizes for not entertaining the lady as well, pointing his crossbow at her. Adol uses this distraction to take a chance at attacking, but the Centaur mocks him saying he never learns firing a Confusion-infused bolt at him, as Boromir feared would happen, causing Adol to turn on his friends.Centaur orders Adol to go kill them. Centaur decided to take a shot against Yureka for defeating Adol, but narrowly misses. Centaur lightly chides him about him not thinking an unexpected ambush. Nursing her scraped cheek, Yureka admits she forgot about the really important enemy. The Centaur in unsatisfied that he forgot the presence of a body such as his. The Centaur rapid-fires the crossbow while Yureka keeps dodging them, taunting that he will give something to remember him by. During the rapid-fire, he shoots an arrow at Boromir as a case of insurance. Unfortunately, none of the other shots connected, some were even deflected, as Yureka drew closer. The Centaur says it shouldn't be possible. Yureka then does a leaping attack. Boromir strikes with his mace and she barely dodges it. The Centaur states he was confused for a second since it was an unexpected action, but was glad he got some insurance just in case, motioning to a hateful-looking Boromir. Yureka then realizes the first arrow from before wasn't aimed at her, but at Boromir. The Centaur grins as Adol walks up to him claiming the fight was now 3 on 1 and orders Adol to finish her. However, Adol strikes Boromir, knocking him out cold. The Centaur demands to know what he is doing and Adol rebuffs asking what it looks like. Adol then uses his Gold Dragon Strike, finally killing the Centaur, to Centaur's disbelief. Meeting Yureka As Lotto opens the door to his chamber, he quickly fires a crossbow bolt at Lotto. He taunts the group asking if they missed him. Adol then instructs Yureka to fight him while they fight off Lotto. Yureka complies, drawing her sword. The Centaur asks if she's thinks he can handle her alone, claiming she was lucky last time but it won't happen today. Yureka states it will also be different for her side too. Before she can fight, Boromir's body flies and slams into the Centaur. During the conversation between Lotto and Yureka, he gets back up telling them to take their lover's spat elsewhere. When Yureka fires back asking if anyone was talking to him, he begins to angrily threaten her, but is killed instantly by Lotto's fire, as Lotto quips that grownups are talking. Abilities * Enhanced Speed * Enhance Hearing * Confusion-infused Crossbow Bolts